The present invention relates to expandable subsurface devices for use in surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to selectively expandable retractors for use in selectively and specifically moving sub-surface tissue in arthroscopic surgery, endoscopic surgery and fiber optic surgery. (The term "arthroscopic surgery" as used in this application includes endoscopic surgery, fiber optic surgery, and any other type of surgery on sub-surface tissues. Such surgery is performed percutaneously through a small incision or opening in the skin, as opposed to open surgery in which the surgeon cuts through and opens up all superior tissue until all the operating area is exposed.)
Arthroscopic surgery is currently performed without suitable tools for specifically moving tissue and creating visualization and working spaces. Generalized expansion is obtained with CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 O, etc. However, this technique leaves fluid everywhere and is not useful to specifically move tissue. the subacromial bursa or carpal tunnel. In contrast, a great deal more force is needed to selectively move tissues such as muscles, bones, and tendons and expand a potential space therein. One must have a strong, sufficiently rigid instrument to do this, and exert much more force and yet protect delicate tissues. One also needs the ability to specifically direct force in specific locations or directions, not merely randomly. A bladder such as a Foley catheter would deform in an uncontrolled fashion, not pushing where it is needed most.
Accordingly, there exists a need for instruments suitable to mechanically specifically move tissue, which are small enough to fit through a small opening in the skin and which expand to create a working and visualization space in sub-surface tissues. Such instruments must be strong enough and precise enough for use in arthroscopic surgery.